hackGU Saved
by superecho
Summary: Set in .hack//G.U. Vol. 2 Reminisce. What if Alkaid somehow avoid being PK’ed by Bordeaux? What will become of Haseo and his battle in Holy Palace Tournament? Read to find out.
1. Slow Doberman, Rescue the Empress

Hello again, everyone! It's so nice to see you again! I'm very apologizing for those awaiting my **[Alternate Ending II]** and the update of my **[New Resolve]** fanfics, I still can't finish them! Sorry! Deeply Sorry!! T_T But I'll never give up on those stories, so please wait patiently. In the meantime, new stories are just popping in my head, so enjoy them for the time being!

This is my first .hack//G.U. fanfic, so any review with plus and minus will be very welcomed! Do not cast Vak Don, Orvak Don, or any fire attack spells or scrolls on me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own .hack//G.U. Cyber Connect 2 and Bandai Namco Games does.

**

* * *

.hack//G.U.**

**Saved**

**By superecho**

**Summary**: Set in .hack//G.U. Vol. 2 Reminisce. What if Alkaid somehow avoid being PK'ed by Bordeaux? What will become of Haseo and his battle in Holy Palace Tournament? Read to find out.

_Chapter 1: Slow Doberman, Rescue the Empress_

**//Sapporo, Hokkaido – Kuramoto's Residence, Chika's Room**

**Chika Kuramoto**, a normal 16 years old girl, is marching her feet happily while staring at her computer. Still wearing her Micro Monocle Display (M2D), she is grinning cutely while reading an e-mail in her _Desktop Altimit_.

///

Sender: Bordeaux

Subject: Sirius

I know something about Sirius conditions. Come to **θ Hidden Forbidden Battlefield**.

///

"Sweet! I finally got a lead of what truly happened to Sirius," Chika said enthusiastically. After all this time she wondered about what happened to her friend in Icolo Home, the Holy Palace Emperor Sirius, all she can do is enter the Holy Palace Tournament and confront him directly.

Because in order to enter require 3 people; and she's not sure any of her female friends able to help out, she had no choice but to team up with her former enemy--- **Haseo**, a legendary **PKK** known as "**The Terror of Death**". The stupid guy, who beat her in Demon Palace Tournament with a cheat! But after all the time she tried to befriend him, along with his odd female friend **Atoli**, she thinks that Haseo… is not evil. Actually, he is very nice and strong. Maybe he even as good as Sirius, or maybe more… She could---

"…Crap! What I'm thinking!?" Chika slams her head into her desk (*slam*), blaming herself for thinking about Haseo. Sure he is nice and all, but it doesn't mean that she want to be his---

"…Argh!" Chika slams her head once again (*SLAM*), this time it's harder. She is hardly feminine at all in school or online… Why she even think of something romantic--- At a time like this!? Well sure; that the fact Chika really dreams to be a bride one day it's true, but that doesn't mean she have to be like that sissy green Harvest Cleric who obviously seeks the black Adept Rogue's attention!

It's true that Chika had purposely give Haseo the "Lit Honeysuckle" blades to Haseo that time in special training… But she really didn't know the meaning of "devoted affection" behind those pair of short swords! She really didn't mean it like that to Haseo… But somehow she didn't feel that angry about it… Maybe she is really---

***SLAM*** for the 3rd time, Chika slammed her head to the desk. …This time, with all her might.

"…I really need to stop my brain function for a while," she murmured in pain. Shortly after, Chika send an e-mail to Haseo, then logged in to **"The World R:2"**. Chika really hasn't paying attention at the sender's name--- as long that someone know the truth about Sirius, everything's fine.

---

**Ω Warring City Lumina Cloth**

Three azure rings formed in front of the Chaos Gate, warping in a short, red haired female Twin Blade, wearing a battle kimono and a fan in her back. Chika grab her controller tight, ready to move as Alkaid, her PC.

"Let's see… **θ Hidden Forbidden Battlefield**, right? I need to go to Dol Dona first."

After the last match, Alkaid haven't moved from that city which contain the Arena, since she chatted for a while with her 2 friends--- whom fought alongside her in the Demon Palace Tournament. The two other female Twin Blade praised her over and over; some for her fight in the Holy Palace Tournament, but mostly for---

---

- Alkaid's Memory

"Alkaid, you go girl! To team up with the 'Terror of Death'!"

"Cheeeeaaatiiing…!! How did you do that!? Tell me!!"

Alkaid knew that these two always been overly dramatic, but to drag Haseo in their conversation? She's twitching for it, "Come on… What's the big deal?"

"Of course it's **BIG**! It's that Haseo, the legendary PKK!!"

"Many said that he's scary and such a jerk, but when I saw him for the first time… I think he's dreamy."

Chika really wanted to remove her M2D and hurl that time, "…You're kidding me, girls."

"We're not! He is awesome and charismatic!"

"To be able to get his member address is a dream every girls will fight for!!"

"…," Alkaid look away from them in embarrassment, as if they're complete strangers.

"Alkaid…!! You're trying to 'get' him, aren't you!?"

Alkaid's cheeks are blushing, "Wha--- I'm not!"

"Liar…!! Then what's with that tomato face!?"

Alkaid shivers, tinkling her fingers in panic, "Uh… Well… We're just…"

"Have a date!?"

Alkaid roars, "WE'RE NOT DATING!"

"Alkaaaiiiidddd!!! Even just look at him our trigger fingers are frozen, but you easily to have lovey-dovey time with him!"

"I'm not--- Hey, wait!" Alkaid's tone change from panic to anger, "…Is that why you're late to use the Rengeki that time!?"

"---Whoops."

"…Big mouth."

Alkaid face is red--- from fury, not blush. She looked like she wants to drag those two to an area and PK them, "YOU… GIRLS…"

"…I'm logging out!"

"…Me too!"

Alkaid screams, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!!"

- Alkaid's Memory over

---

Alkaid's face blushed only by remembering it, then she quickly shove her short red hair, "…This isn't the time for reminisce."

As Alkaid want to open the menu in front of the Chaos Gate and choose to teleport to Dol Dona, tinkles of metal can be heard from behind. It's like someone with metal gloves keep battering their fists together, along with heavy steps like a giant robot. Mecha Grunty…? No… it's a PC!!

"Hold it right there!" said a manly voice, with a loud volume.

Alkaid turns; she sees a PC--- which seems to be a Lord Partizan with the giant **GOLDEN** armor and big build, wearing a **GOLDEN** helmet with red sunglasses. The character design is… Well, Alkaid have no clue how to put in words--- as it's really **AWFUL** in taste. Alkaid didn't dislike the design that much, but even she is a former Empress of the Demon Palace, she still freaked out as the odd PC approaches her with shining teeth.

"W-Who are you!?" Alkaid asked, still shocked.

The giant PC stopped, "…Me? I am…"

Suddenly the giant PC strike a pose like the Kamen Rider, but oddly twisted and not cool looking, while---

**BGM**: bing, bing-bing, bing-bing… *drum rolls* PIROS, PIROS, **PIROS-SAAANNNN**…!!!

"---**Piros the 3****rd**!" he exclaimed, as he bathes in golden light, in 'heroic' pose.

"What the---!? How did you change the BGM!?" Alkaid twitched, while covering her eyes.

…And the BGM returned to normal. But it's enough to draw attention of many. Well, with such freaky music and a shining **GOLDEN** figure, who wouldn't blink?

"That's not important, Miss! I have a serious matter to discuss with you. What is your name?" he said.

Alkaid scrubbed her eyes, before answering, "I-I'm Alkaid… What matters…? Wait, you are…"

Piros the 3rd blinked, curious, "You know who I am? The Hero who protect the weak and innocent, put down evil PKers' schemes, and try to spread love to all 'The World'?"

Alkaid shrugs her head, "No… You must be that weird guy Haseo was talking about!"

Piros the 3rd surprised, but his eyes are sparkling, "Oooh! You are acquainted with 'He of fair eyes'!?"

"He of… what? Well yes, I know Haseo," Alkaid replied, this time she already calmed down.

Piros the 3rd spreads his arms in excitement, "Amazing! This must be the telepathy of our strong bond!"

"Uh, yeah…," Alkaid scratches her hair, "Anyway, Haseo said that you are a staff at CC---"

Piros the 3rd suddenly covered Alkaid's face with his big hand.

"Ughmph!?" Alkaid try to spoke, but half of her PC's face is covered.

---

Then from behind, a Macabre Dancer with brown outfit and yellow goggles is approaching the two. Alkaid switch her target cursor to him; the name is---

"Matsuyama-san! You're here!" Ninjato said.

Piros the 3rd looked panic, yet he screams with so many people still fix their view on them, "…DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Ninjato gasped, "Sorry, Matsuyama-san!"

"Ughmpff!!" Alkaid still try to spoke. But no matter how loud Chika spoke through her mic, Alkaid still cannot say a proper word.

Piros the 3rd finally calmed down and whispers to Alkaid, "Miss Alkaid, please be quiet about this. I'll let you go after that."

Alkaid nodded, then her face is free, "…Phew. Some hero you are."

"Sorry, Miss Alkaid," Piros the 3rd bowed in gentle manner, "It must be hard to breathe."

Chika thought to herself, "…That's hardly the problem!" …As a PC doesn't breathe.

Ninjato speaks again, "So, Matsuya--- I mean, Piros the 3rd! I want to inform you about the latest news from Uchiyama---"

Piros the 3rd clenches his fist, "Switch to whisper!"

Ninjato gasped again, "Sorry!"

---

…And so, they whisper to each other. It seems these two really worked at the CC Corp., and maybe discuss some news from their executive-something. Alkaid really want to bolt off to the meeting place, but can't since a **GOLDEN** big hand is holding her small hand tightly. THANKFULLY, the other players aren't locked their attention on them anymore. Few minutes later, Ninjato left.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Alkaid. Shall we discuss now?" Piros the 3rd said, finally as calm as a polished lump of gold.

"Yeah…," Alkaid said weakly, "So… What do you want to talk about?"

"Here's the thing: Do you know Tri-Edge?" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh, that mysterious PKer? Yeah, I know. Only rumors though," Alkaid replied.

"Well, it's not a rumor! He does exist! He did crimes in 'The World', and I want bring him to justice," Piros the 3rd said again, more enthusiastic this time.

"Really? Wow. Wait--- Ah, you're that guy who posted the 'Come forth! Tri-Edge' thread on the forum, aren't you?" Alkaid said, finally aware of this guy's identity.

"Correct! But I failed to catch him, so I'm still on the apprehend journey," he replied again.

"I see… Good luck with that… But, what it has to do with me?" Alkaid said again, waving her fiery red hair in curiosity.

Piros the 3rd jabs his fists to his waist, "I smell Tri-Edge from you!"

Alkaid twitch her face in confusion, "What?? ---You mean…"

Alkaid is furious now; as she is aware that Tri-Edge is a Twin Blade--- the same as her, "You think I AM TRI-EDGE!!??"

Alkaid readies her fists; if the town let PK system active, she would have drawn her dual swords by now.

"Nope, miss! I sensed that you're going to meet Tri-Edge!" Piros the 3rd corrected.

Alkaid calmed down, "…Me, meet Tri-Edge? Hey, I'm just about to see someone, that's all."

Piros the 3rd point his **GOLDEN** pointer finger in determination, "Hark! Do you know the person's identity?"

Alkaid's eyes narrowed, "Well, no…"

Piros the 3rd tighten his fist, "That flame of evil! He must be in disguise to do more harm! Maybe he is the unknown person you wanted to meet!"

Alkaid is starting to worry now, "W-What!? It can't be…"

Piros the 3rd put his right hand in his chest, "There's a good possibility, miss! I would like to accompany you there! I'll be your bodyguard and capture Tri-Edge!"

"B-Bodyguard…?" Alkaid's cheeks are somehow blushing; she is so strong that she' hardly need a bodyguard, but if Haseo was the one to say it, she---

***SLAM*** Chika, once again slammed her head in the real world, causing her PC Alkaid's head to spinning.

Seeing that, Piros the 3rd can't help but worry, "Are you alright, Miss?"

Alkaid slowly regain her balance; holding her head, "No… But it's alright."

Piros the 3rd jumped in excitement, "Shall we go now?"

Alkaid finally returned her balance, and reply, "No. I'm going alone."

Piros the 3rd jumped, this time in disbelief, "WHAT!? Why?"

Alkaid frowned a bit, and then speaks sarcastically, "You're a good guy… But I'm not going to see Tri-Edge, understand? Besides; even if it's true, I don't think you stand a chance against mysterious PK guy."

Piros the 3rd suddenly fell silent then jumped, "Not this time! Today I'll catch him for sure with--- this!"

Alkaid confused; it seems that the real Piros is opening a new window on his computer screen, which contains a… program, maybe?

"Ooh! I'm sure you can feel it! This is the ultimate tool to detect and track down Tri-Edge I invented! EVIL-LOCATOR-TRI-EDGE!" Piros the 3rd said happily.

"Uh yeah…," Alkaid said in low tone, ready to dash away and open the Chaos Gate menu.

…When all of sudden Ninjato return and speak toPiros the 3rd from his back, "Mr. Hiroshi!"

"WHOA!?" Piros the 3rd surprised; so surprised that he accidentally pressed Enter on the keyboard. Then a small ball of light floats above Alkaid, buzzing, and then vanishes.

Alkaid feel that her PC is infected with something, freaked out, "Hey---!? What did you do!?"

Piros the 3rd ignored Alkaid however, and whisper each other again with Ninjato.

Alkaid's character data don't show any change though, which make her feel relieved, but the fact that those two ignored her make her feel pissed, "…Heck with it! I'm going!"

---

And so, Alkaid warped to Dol Dona. Piros the 3rd, finally aware of Alkaid's absent presence, turn his eyes, only to see she's no longer there. Then Piros the 3rd screamed in panic.

"Oh no! My ultimate tool!"

"What happened, Mat--- Piros the 3rd!?" Ninjato asked.

"I accidentally pressed the Send button! Now it's gone---!" Piros the 3rd looked as if he wants to cry.

"G-Gone? You have a copy, aren't you sir?" Ninjato asked, worried.

"No…!! I set up so whenever it received by a PC, it automatically installs itself!!" he cried, then tears flowing from his red sunglasses, "Now I can't find Tri-Edge, and 'The World' will be harmed more…!"

Ninjato patted Piros the 3rd as the **GOLDEN** figure get down to his knees and crying out loud, "Matsuyama-san…"

A quarter minute later, Piros the 3rd wake up and strikes his heroic pose once again, while shouts:

"There is no use to cry! I will capture Tri-Edge by other means!"

Ninjato backed away; speak in embarrassment, "Matsuyama-san…," and then logged out.

---

**Θ Celestial City Dol Dona**

Alkaid finally arrive here; after so much time wasted, by the **GOLDEN** hero.

"Aw, man! I can't believe that took me 25 minutes," she complained.

Still, why she even stays that long with such a freak? What reason could it be? It's not like he have anything in common with Haseo---

***SLAM, SLAM, SLAM***

In the real world, Chika slammed her head to the desk… again; and this time around, three times the pain.

Chika slowly removed her M2D, and then scrubbed her forehead with medicinal oil, while murmuring in pain, "…This is your fault, Haseo."

---

**//10 minutes earlier in the real world, Misaki's Apartement**

A boy returns from the toilet, then gaze at his computer screen.

"Hmm? An e-mail… From Alkaid?"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Finally, Chapter 1 is done! I really like Haseo, Alkaid, Atoli, Aina, Sakubo, and so many more (even Piros the 3rd!). I'm actually planned this to be a one-shot story, but it turned out too long and need to be divided. This won't be a long story, and most likely will be finished in Chapter 2… But if you all request to make this story longer, I might make it much longer! Thank you for your patronage in this fanfic! ^_^

Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	2. Princess Star, Prince Charming, and?

Hello, everyone. It's good to see you again. I know it's been a while, but thank you for waiting. For you fans of Haseo and Alkaid, please cheer! *cheer* I hope this last chapter will just do the fun for you. Enjoy!

This is my first .hack//G.U. fanfic, so any review with plus and minus will be very welcomed! Do not cast Vak Don, Orvak Don, or any fire attack spells or scrolls on me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own .hack//G.U. Cyber Connect 2 and Bandai Namco Games does.

**

* * *

.hack//G.U.**

**Saved**

**By superecho**

_Chapter 2: Princess Star, Prince Charming, and the Golden Braver_

-

**//10 minutes earlier, Misaki's Apartement**

A boy returns from the toilet, then gaze at his computer screen.

"Hmm? An e-mail… From Alkaid?"

///

Sender: Alkaid

Subject: About Sirius

-

I got a message from a player that said they can

tell me what happened to Sirius!

I'm going to check it out right away.

You'll come along too, right?

Here are the Area Words where we're going to meet.

**Θ Hidden Forbidden Battlefield**, the **Coite-Bodher**

**Battlefield**. See you there!!

///

The 17 years old Ryou Misaki's face is growing pale, "…I have a bad feeling about this…"

He can't help but to feel uneasy; thus quickly wear his M2D back, and log in to "The World".

---

**Θ Celestial City Dol Dona**

Three azure rings are warping in black Adept Rogue player. His fiendish dinosaur-styled costume alone is threatening, even without the death aura coming directly from the player behind it. The crowded entrance of the beast-folk city is slowly turning into a similar place of a crime scene, without anyone nearby but the officials in charge. Oh, and a few brave men powered up with curiosity.

"…Geez. It sucks to get the same treatment as those PKers scum," Haseo complained, but quickly shrugged it off, "…Hell, what I have to care about that anymore? I've got to get going."

Haseo didn't even bother to take a glance to the players nearby; he immediately opens up the Chaos Gate menu and warp to the designated area.

…Without even meet the redhead player who'll warp in a few minutes later.

--

**Θ Hidden Forbidden Battlefield**

Haseo has arrived in one of the Lost Grounds of 'The World'.

"Hmm… Looks like Alkaid's not here yet…," Haseo mumbled to himself, feel relieved as he turn his head a few times to look around.

This place is so much different than the Hulle Ganz Cathedral; it is a large field covered with stone coating remnants---probably from the 'War against Gods', thus explain the 'battlefield' in its name. There is a giant stone figure straight from the portal's view, but Haseo's vision quickly locked on to a shadow near the strange altar-like circular field as soon as he stepped down the area.

"…Who's that? Alkaid's informant?" Haseo said, as he keeps walking to take a closer look. But his neck feel twisted as he about to greet the player from the back.

The player's head turned to Haseo a little, revealing a cruel female face, "…Well, what we have here?"

The Terror of Death can't believe that he is sweating bullets from the sweet yet barbaric voice from that tall, skinny, PKer he has defeat once.

"…Bordeaux!? What are you doing here!?" Haseo yelled, furious.

"My, my. Now even trading information is illegal to your stupid eyes of justice, Haseo?" the Blade Brandier PKer, Bordeaux answered. She was somewhat feel both happy and annoyed, not to mention something is wrong with her.

"…So you're the one who send the e-mail about Sirius to Alkaid!?" Haseo shouted, try to prioritize Alkaid's safety first.

"How clever, Haseo. Yes, I'm the one. That redhead will ignore anything else as Sirius' name is mentioned, huh… What an idiot," Bordeaux said with a devil grin, as if she has won something.

Haseo clenches his teeth; this time his sweat washed away completely, as he put up a battle stance and furious expression, "…Where is she!?"

Bordeaux laughed a bit, then speak softly with mocking expression, "Not 'where', Haseo…"

"…!?" Hasep gasped, he felt that his bad feeling was right somehow.

Bordeaux's lips opened just very slightly, as if she is trying to seduce a man, with devil-sweet voice and… couples of black dots around her, "…But '**what'**."

…Haseo's head now is full of flashback images; the sweet and bitter moments, along with joy and sorrow. The very same feelings he experienced when the first time facing his nemesis Tri-Edge, who took away Shino from him. Only this time, Alkaid's images were the ones flashing by. His time with Alkaid--- It is much shorter than Shino's, but as powerful. Powerful memories of her… That Haseo would die for to keep it intact, as bad as he want Shino back. ---And this time, he won't let the new killer defeat him and get away with her crime!

Haseo brandishes his dual swords, while at the same time rushing into his opponent and let out a cry of rage:

"…**YOU BASTARD!!!!"**

---

**//Present Time, Kuramoto's Residence**

"…That should do it," the 16 years old Chika Kuramoto said, felt relieved that the 'battle wound' on her forehead have already been treated.

It took her a few minutes to scrub her blue-pale colored forehead back to bright tan color as it was, not included the precious seconds she trashed away to get rid of Haseo from her mind. It's true; Haseo wasn't the one who is responsible for Sirius' tragedy, and that he is a very nice guy. But… Why Chika think of Haseo all the time whenever she thinks of playing "The World"? Why Alkaid can't help but to stare at Haseo's face a lot whenever she is invited to his party? People said that if a woman stares at a man's face, the reasons are:

1. There is something on his face.

2. She has a crush on the man.

Whenever Chika think of the second reason's probability, she is blushing like an expensive, imported, red tomato. Well, actually it doesn't happen all the time. But the numbers of it happened before really make Chika wonder, even now. Her usual straight self is lost somewhere too, she really felt like a different person on such circumstances.

"…Uh, forget it. This isn't like me… Haseo is a good guy and we're friends. That's all. There is no need for further arguments now, I need to focus," Chika said perplexedly, finally able to return to her 'Normal Mode'. After some hands-cleaning with wet tissues, Chika put back her M2D and continue to play.

**Θ Celestial City Dol Dona**

After AFK-ing for a few minutes, Chika (now as Alkaid) take a quick look around her to see if anyone is either staring, want to trade, or just say 'Hi' when she's in the real world just then. Fortunately, no one seemed to doing any of those. Without any more hesitation, Alkaid open up the Chaos Gate menu, and head to the designated area. …Or so she thought.

"Wait!" a voice yelled. Alkaid startled; not only because it came from her back, but also because she recognized the voice.

"…You again!?" Alkaid said furiously, giving the yellow-goggled Macabre Dancer a hot coal, "What do you want?"

"…Please don't be angry, miss. There is an important matter," Ninjato replied calmly, trying hard to keep his cool.

Alkaid brushes her red hair, sighs as she is glaring dual swords on Ninjato, "…And what matter is it now?"

"Well…," Ninjato said, try to gather his thoughts together. However, his brain stopped the gathering process as he stare at Alkaid's features. Traditional battle outfit--- finely woven leather vest, eastern style battle fan on the back, ferocious fox-tail ornament attached to the waist, and elegant wooden 'high heels' for combat.

"Hmm… Yes… This scent… This scent is so familiar… Scent that soothes my soul whenever I'm around the place, or even thinking about it…," Ninjato mumbled to himself.

"…Hello? What are you mumbling about?" Alkaid asked, as she is starting to feel uneasy. Although Ninjato is wearing goggles, somehow Alkaid could tell that he is analyzing her with sparkling eyes.

"That's right… That's right… My love…," Ninjato mumbled again, only louder. …And those last words made Alkaid freak out.

"**SHRINE** **MAIDEN**!" Ninjato shouted, obviously he did it with his mike volume at max and his heart beating fast. All the players around who closed their ears could prove that, especially Alkaid.

In real life, Ninjato's player is rapidly mashing the screenshot button. This made Chika felt a chill on her back, and somehow get the urge to tap the Attack button.

"Oww!" Ninjato yelled in pain, from the small fist of her new 'shrine maiden' idol. And for that reason alone, he feel happy like an idiot.

Alkaid approaches Ninjato, clenching her fist, "…Okay, can't you just say what you want you to say? I feel unpleasant of whatever you're doing right now."

"Ah, I… I'm sorry!" Ninjato replied hesitantly, try to brush his personal needs aside and return to his original objective, "…Please listen, since I have to log in again just to inform this to you. It's about the things that happened earlier---"

Alkaid twitched for unknown reason, dreadfully and slowly turn her head behind, "Wait! If you are here, then that means…" As Alkaid's eyes fixed to the way of giant wooden gate of Dol Dona, she see--- Speak of The World.

**BGM**: Piros 3rd: The Hero

A gigantic **GOLDEN** figure from earlier is running towards Alkaid gracefully, as if he is on his way to rescue a damsel in distress. Alkaid's face is glowing gray of shock; but with that lousy BGM is playing; she can't help but to freeze in place even though she wanted to run away.

The figure stopped; heroically strikes in an alternative 'cool' pose, and shout with burning passion, "Silver White Piros the 3rd, at your service!"

_***SLAM***_

Chika slammed her head to the desk again; only this time, unintentionally. Originally intended to sigh, her head seemed to fell down of embarrassment instead. …Somehow, she feel like the cursed Princess Fiona who rescued by an ugly swamp creature and his idiotic donkey. …And the BGM return to normal.

Barely recovered from the impact, Chika shout into her mike, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

Piros the 3rd, unthreatened by the statement, speak casually, "I'm very sorry to bother you again, Miss Alkaid. But I'm afraid I have to accompany you to confront Tri-Edge!"

Alkaid shivers, "I told you I'm not going to meet Tri-Edge! I'm in a hurry, so please let me go!"

"I can't risk of you being in danger, Miss Alkaid! If something ever happen to you under my watch, I'll have no courage to face He of Fair Eyes!" Piros the 3rd hesitated.

"Then can't you just go, so you don't have to watch me or anything? Besides, Haseo is coming with me too! He will meet me there!" Alkaid shouted, slightly annoyed.

Piros the 3rd get excited, "Unbelievable! He of Fair Eyes is such a dedicated man! He knows well how to treat and protect a lady as beautiful as you are!"

Alkaid blushes a bit, "Um, well… I'm the one who invited him there, so…"

"With us, the two shining knights of justice, you have nothing to fear! Let's save 'The World together!!" Piros the 3rd exclaimed, ignoring Alkaid's last statement.

"U-Uh, well… Ninjato, right? What did you mean by 'Shrine maiden'?" Alkaid said carefully; a bit desperate, try to change the subject.

Ninjato who just stand there watching the virtual arguments, suddenly fired up, "Because I love Shrine Maidens! Your character design has a touch to it which is similar to a shrine maiden!! I'm dreaming to add a Shrine Maiden job to this game one day!!! That's why; I want to make a beautiful shrine maiden character, using your character design as its base!!!!"

Alkaid barely able to catch the meaning of Ninjato's overly excited words, but pretend like she understands, "Wow… That's… Cool! Piros… What do you think?"

Piros crosses his arms, thinking deeply, "I know it's a bit ego-centric of you, my friend Ninjato… But something as wonderful as Shrine Maiden-like beauty like Miss Alkaid, will be a great addition to the graphics!"

Ninjato jumped between the two, face Piros the 3rd with his goggles on fire, "So you agree with me, Matsuyama-san!?"

"Well…," Piros the 3rd thinked deeply.

"We'll add Shrine Maiden as a new Job!?" Ninjato roared happily.

"Hmm…," Piros the 3rd is now thinking even deeper.

…And without the goofy pair noticing, Alkaid opened the Chaos Gate menu and warp to the designated area.

---

**Θ Hidden Forbidden Battlefield**

Alkaid warped in to a battlefield area with stone coating almost everywhere, thus fit the image of this Lost Ground.

"Phew… How much time did I waste just for those two? Man," Alkaid huffed, relieved.

This area is quiet, soothing… With the starry night sky, green grass, and a mysterious feeling around the gigantic stone far ahead. But Alkaid quickly cancel the moment to enjoy the graphics. She starts to look around the place to find the person who sent her the e-mail, while hoping that someone is still there.

"…!? That is…," Alkaid's eyes widened when she saw a glimpse of two people were jumping about. Alkaid step forward further, only to see that one of them is a black PC with dinosaur-like suit, wielding a large chainsaw blade.

Alkaid's eyes widened even more in disbelief, "Haseo…!? What the… Who is he fighting with?" However, the worst possible scenario has already popped in Chika's mind… Could it be? Tri-Edge!? Could it be that what Piros said was true?

Meanwhile, Haseo is still battle it out with Bordeaux--- Or the 2nd AIDA=PC. Tiny black dots in mass amount are floating around Bordeaux's body; turn her like a dreadful zombie from horror movies. Scary black hands that grow out of nowhere in Bordeaux's body have been repelling all of Haseo's dual swords slashes, forced him to try another method like he did now. Haseo is charging with his chainsaw-like broad sword, rapidly ripping the AIDA hands and burst through directly to Bordeaux.

Bordeaux moaned in pain, but she is smiling instead, "How fun… More… Give me more…!!!"

Haseo goes on and on shredding both the AIDA and Bordeaux, furious for revenge. But seemed unaffected by Haseo's attacks, Bordeaux swing her blade sword in extreme speed to Haseo's stomach.

Haseo knocked back, but somehow able to guard in the last moment, "Bordeaux, you…!!"

Suddenly, the amount of black dots around Bordeaux is increasing rapidly. It grows so fast that it might be about three times the amount by now. A partial of it is flying towards Haseo, stick to his arms and legs, preventing any movement.

"…!!" Haseo stunned in surprise.

Bordeaux is raising her arms in joy, aimed the black dots around her to hit Haseo, "Die, Haseo! DIE IN SWEET PAIN AND HUMILIATION!!!"

The large group of black dots is ready to hit Haseo, probably turn him comatose in the process. That's when Alkaid run to approach Haseo, call out to him.

"Haseo! No!!"

Haseo's eyes are somehow filled with strength, more determinant than ever.

"AAAAAAAA!!!" Haseo roared, break free of the AIDA's confinement. Haseo does a back-flip, dodging the large group of black dots. The stone-coating floor is now a pond of fiery black flame, ready to swallow anyone who dares to enter. Haseo put back his broad sword, now brandishing his black scythe. Haseo is charging his deadly third weapon, and then unleashing a wide-ranged shockwave nearby. The pool of black dots is shattered, and vanishes into thin air.

"What!? Impossible!" Bordeaux complained, "What a nuisance…! Then, you too…!"

Suddenly the avatar field is open, put the three to float in a space-like void.

"W-What the!? What happened to the area!?" Alkaid screamed in fear, as she thinks she's going to fall, but she's not.

To Haseo's surprise, Alkaid could see the field. How!? Besides of Epitaph Users, AIDA-infected PCs, and Serpent of Lore, nothing can display this! Unless there is a new program developed, it is impo---

"Haseo… Let's do this…!" Bordeaux said, as she is slowly transfigure into a pink-purple colored 'something'.

"W-What the… A… Spider…!?" Alkaid cried in fear.

"This is bad…!" Haseo said, try to summon his avatar. Red symbols are formed around his body, ready to transform…

"H-Haseo…!? Your body…!!" Alkaid yelled again, shocked.

Haseo confused; how in The World that Alkaid could see all this? To reveal the G.U. secrets in front of her…! What should he do---

**BGM**: Piros 3rd: The Hero

**!!!!????**

Everyone is surprised; so surprised that even Bordeaux and Haseo cancel out their transformation and make the avatar field vanished.

"W-What is it now!?" Bordeaux ranted, annoyed.

From a distance, a giant **GOLDEN** figure is standing proudly with his arms crossed. He is sparkling like a Buddha, with brimming **GOLDEN **light. On the contrary, a Macabre Dancer is crouching behind him, frightened.

"Hold it right there, you servant of evil! I, the great Piros the 3rd, have witnessed your crime with never resting eyes of justice! I shall bring down the fair judgment upon you!"

"Ma-Matsuyama-san, I think this is not a good idea…," Ninjato squealed in fear.

Piros step up and strikes in his battle pose, "Fear not, my faithful comrades! Your hero, Piros the 3rd will protect everyone and put a stop to the evil plan!"

Bordeaux really couldn't care less about those heroic statements, but with this many people against her… It won't turn up good, even though she possesses the AIDA. Besides her real target, Haseo, has somehow getting stronger temporarily. To flee and settle it later in the arena would be the best option for now…

"You're lucky, Haseo… But you won't get away from me in the arena…!!" …And with those words, Bordeaux warped out.

"Wait a minute…!" Piros yelled, give a chase. But she already warped out, so it's useless. Piros looked pissed; while on the contrary, Ninjato looked relieved.

---

**BGM**: To My Dearest

With the threat from Bordeaux gone, Haseo slowly turned his head… And saw that the image of his flashbacks is shaping up, for real, in front of him. This… is not a dream, isn't it? If it is, Haseo don't want to wake up.

"Haseo!" Alkaid yelled, called out for his name.

Haseo feel dramatic; when he thought that he, once again, can't protect the one he loved, there she is… Alive, safe, unharmed… Right now, in front of him.

"Haseo! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Alkaid said in worried tone; while unnecessarily check up on Haseo's body.

Haseo weakly staring at Alkaid, while the redhead herself is staring back with bombardment of questions, "Who is that creepy girl? Was her the one who sent me the e-mail about Sirius? Was she tried to set me up? And those black dots… The weird field area… And the red symbol on your body…!! Could it be---"

***GRAB***

…To Alkaid's surprise, Haseo is hugging her. A hug that is so deep and warm, as if he hadn't seen her for ages.

"H-Hey…!? Haseo!? W-What are you doing!?" Alkaid said in panic-filled tone, while blushing like a tomato at the same time.

Haseo didn't respond, but instead tightening his hug with his eyes closed. Seeing those eyes, Alkaid throw away her intention to break free. Even the straight headed girl like her could tell that Haseo missed her, missed her so much. It's a strange thing to feel with the two of them only part for a short time, but… Alkaid feel the same way too, somehow…

"Haseo…," instead of ranting, Alkaid hug Haseo back. She closed her eyes, completely embracing the warmth and affection from the man who resides in her heart. While always shrug it off her mind all this time, Alkaid has decided to let him fill her brain space as he please. Strangely though, she is not blushing. And although this is a virtual hug, Chika could feel that her chest is burning with love.

After a few minutes, Haseo let go of the hug and shout weakly.

"Don't you dare… To disappear on me again…!"

Alkaid giggled a bit, before answering, "I'll always be with you… Haseo."

With that, they are only staring at each other for a while, as if the time had stopped---

"A love that is the hottest I've ever seen in The World!" …And the time flew again, forcefully by Piros the 3rd! (Hence, in addition, return the BGM to normal)

That big voice shatter the romantic moment, make Haseo and Alkaid realize Piros' presence. The two are blushing, unable to look at each other in the eye like they did a minute ago.

"W-What are you guys doing here!? How did you know the area I'm going to, anyway!?" Alkaid yelled, both angry and curious.

Ninjato speaks cheerfully, "It's easy, with the debug mo---"

"AHEM!" Piros the 3rd coughed, intentionally.

"S-Sorry!" Ninjato apologized, "Anyway…" For some reason, he is taking a deep breath.

"The love of a Shrine Maiden and her warrior… It's so beautiful!!" Ninjato exclaimed, overly enjoyed it, "I've captured this moment!! Stay forever in my hard disk space!!"

"H-Hey!! Erase those screenshots you took!!" Alkaid shouted, still with cherry-colored cheeks.

"No!!! I shall promote these pictures to higher ups; prove to them the beauty of a Shrine Maiden!!!! The Shrine Maiden shall be a reality in 'The World'!!!!!" Ninjato screamed, while running back to the Platform and warped back to town in flashing speed.

"H-H-Hey!!!" Alkaid screamed in panic, but she was far too embarrassed to move.

Haseo, on the other side, only stood silently and didn't care much about it.

Piros the 3rd, aware of his interference, let out a final message, "Farewell, He of Fair Eyes! May the stars shines upon you till the end of your love journey!" …and warped out.

With only the two lovebirds there now, the Lost Ground is as calm as the silent night. Alkaid, still blushing non-stop, confused of what to say. Haseo has stopped blushing, but couldn't come up with a single word either.

Finally, Haseo break the silence, "Alkaid… I-I'm glad that you're safe…"

Alkaid answer hesitantly, "Y-Yeah, thanks Haseo."

"W-Well, be careful from now on… I don't want something happen to you, you know…," Haseo replied with a shy tone.

"I-I will. S-Sorry for the trouble," Alkaid replied, almost as shy as him.

Haseo scratching his gray hair, nervously try to change the topic, "W-Well, we should log out and take some rest… The semi-finals are coming."

"Y-Yeah, I will," Alkaid replied, both reluctant and relieved.

---

**Θ Celestial City Dol Dona**

Alkaid turn her back and ready to log out, but before that…

"Haseo," she said in her casual tone.

"Yeah?" Haseo replied in his usual tone as well.

"That Piros, friend of yours… He's a weird guy," she said without turning her head.

Haseo only sighs, pat the back of his head, "Well… That's Piros. You'll get used to him."

"But…," Alkaid continues, "He might be a hero, after all."

"…?" Haseo tinkling his head, confused. Piros? Uh… About that…

Alkaid know by now. Why Piros call himself a hero. Why she can stand up to his weirdness. Why she even bothered listening to him. Why she went through those lousy arguments for nothing. He is the same as Salvador Aihara. Always been weird, overly dramatic, strikes in weird act… But deep inside he is good at heart; always been brave and a great supporter to others, ready to risk it all for something or someone he want to protect. Do anything for the ones and things he loved, struggle all the way on the path he believe in. …If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here right now.

"When you see him, could you say my thanks to him? You know… He is kinda cool…," Alkaid said softly, and Haseo feel uneasy for unknown reason.

Alkaid turned her head to Haseo, smiling, "But don't worry. To me, you're still the coolest, Haseo. I'll be always devoting my affection to you!"

"…!?" Haseo jumped and blushed. This event is like the one that happened when Alkaid gave him the Lit Honeysuckle blades. Only this time, the positions are reverse. Alkaid only laughed a bit, and then log out. After a few seconds to un-red his cheeks, Haseo log out as well.

**//Real World, Misaki's Apartement**

Ryou Misaki feels tired, but relieved. He is so glad that he didn't lose another loved one again, thanks to his friends. He would like to spend more time with Alkaid for any reason now… But it have to wait, at least until the Sirius problem is finished. Before relaxing for bit, Ryou Misaki's eyes are locked to the 'NEW' word on his member address list. Curiosity let him check it, as he didn't get any new member address just then…

It turned out that the 'NEW' word is spotted on Alkaid's member address.

"Hmm… Maybe she's updating her member address?" the player behind Haseo wondered, before viewing it.

///

*** Alkaid**

Location: Sapporo, Hokkaido

Likes: Salvador Aihara,

Usagimaru, Hiroshi Matsuyama

See you around, Haseo!!

///

"What the hell…?" Ryou Misaki wondered again. However after a few seconds, he can't help but to just put up a smile.

Ryou Misaki took a drink with him, relaxing to the fullest before the big match. His opponent… There is no e-mail about it from CC Corp yet, but it must be Bordeaux! She said so before, so no doubt about it. However, Ryou or Haseo didn't feel nervous at all, although he knew that Bordeaux is infected with AIDA. Why? Because now not only his friends, but his golden 'heroic' friend is also supporting him!

…And most importantly, Alkaid is still fighting beside him. She will always be there for him, no matter what. He won't let anything ever happen again to her… He will see this through the end and save the Lost Ones… Haseo will move forward; together with Alkaid, with her. She is the first one that was saved, after all.

---

_**Finis**_

* * *

Finis! Finis!! Finis!!! (Did it sound like the Death Note volume 12? Sorry. :3) It's really hard to defeat the laziness within… (Did it sound like Spider-Man 3? XD) But here I am, prevailed at last. Most writers are having rough time with laziness, especially me. But you can beat it, trust me. Never lose yourself in the flow of the world, instead focus on what you believe in! Like a wise man once said, "I think, therefore I am." (It sounded like Zelkova, isn't it? =) Teehee.) Thus, to find yourself is not as hard as you think.

This story is finally done, sorry that it took so long for me. Thank you very much for all your reviews and insert this story to your favorites!! All of it really gives me the strength to move on, really! I'm often feel low and poor skilled whenever I'm reading other people's stories with 100+ reviews (especially the one with 200+ reviews -_-), I think it's useless to feel bad about it. All we can do is keep writing and get better so we can be as good as them one day, right!? Not as them, but as ourselves!

So, this is where this story ends… I'm very grateful for all of your support. Like I said before… If you all request to make this story longer, I might make it much longer. However, nobody seemed to doing that, so this chapter ends it. Still, it's okay! :) Don't worry; more stories are coming, greater and better than ever! Stay tuned to my stories; right now, and later in the future days! Thank you for your regular patronage of this story! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

P.S. This second and last chapter length is 13 pages in the Microsoft Word with Verdana font, size 9, along with spaces and 12 sized titles. The same one as its first chapter! Weird, huh? Life is so wonderful =)


End file.
